


Silence Between the Worlds

by KeikoAkai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ancient Egypt references, Contemplation, Friendship, Gen, Jou fails at History, Nostalgia, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Saudade, Set before DSOD Movie, Some blindshipping if you squint really hard, YGOME19, YGOME2019, Yu-Gi-Oh! Mini-Exchange, pre-DSOD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeikoAkai/pseuds/KeikoAkai
Summary: Atem.Everything reminded Yuugi of him. His last year of high school seemed to crawl to a staggering halt when his thoughts wandered to his former partner and most precious friend. Everything moved in slow motion like raindrops cascading down glass as gravity finally convinces them to drip.------------------------------------------------Jonouchi uses his first-hand knowledge of Ancient Egypt for a school paper and Yuugi's thoughts wander back to an old, familiar friend.Post-Canon, Pre-DSOD.Written for the awesome enaqua as part of YGOME2019!
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange]





	Silence Between the Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enaqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enaqua/gifts).



> Note: A year later, I have finally written another Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic. I’m so proud of me. LOL. 
> 
> This is written for the awesome [enaqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enaqua/pseuds/enaqua) for [YGOME2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/YGOME19)! If you like Yu-Gi-Oh fics, consider joining for next year!
> 
> The prompt was “Ancient History” and I took it a bit literally.

Atem.

Everything reminded Yuugi of him. His last year of high school seemed to crawl to a staggering halt when his thoughts wandered to his former partner and most precious friend. Everything moved in slow motion like raindrops cascading down glass as gravity finally convinces them to drip.

“Aw, man! Seriously?!”

Jonouchi Katsuya took one look down at his paper and looked ready to crumple it up and throw it behind him.

Immediately, Yuugi snapped out of his thoughts to look up at one of his best friends. The booming voice was able to get even a lion to stand at attention. He gave Jonouchi a supportive but sheepish smile. He noticed the “32%” scrawled across the top of the offending book report and held back the urge to sigh. “Well, using our trip into Atem’s memories isn’t exactly a credible source, Jonouchi-kun—” he began.

“But it’s accurate, dammit!” Jonouchi huffed with furrowed eyebrows. He gestured down to the typed print with an accusatory finger point. “This is the best paper I’ve ever written!”

“But you have to admit…” Bakura Ryou started in from next to Yuugi. “…Flying dragons and Duel Monsters in Ancient Egypt sound a bit far fetched to anyone outside of our group.”

“Well, shouldn’t Duel Monsters coming from Egypt be common knowledge by now?” Jonouchi grumbled, plopping down into his seat as he continued glaring at his poor grade. “It pisses me off sometimes…” His eyebrows furrowed as his voice grew quiet like the faint tapping of raindrops on glass. “Everyone around us doesn’t know how close we were to the end of the world.” He frowned deeply. “It’s like all of that shit doesn’t exist outside of our heads.” He set the paper down on the desk. His tone grew defeated as his stare grew downcast. “…It’s like the world’s gone insane and we’re the only ones who know the truth.”

Yuugi frowned before reaching out a hand and placing it on Jonouchi’s shoulder. “I know how you feel, Jonouchi-kun…” he murmured softly. He knew that all of the adventures he’d been on with his friends were very real and he remembered them vividly. However, the more time passed, the more he sometimes wondered if they were all hazy dreams from another universe.

From in front of them, Mazaki Anzu chimed in with eyes full of passion. “As long as we remain strongly bonded with our friends and continue to hold the memories in our hearts, it doesn’t matter if people believe us or not!” she declared with heavy conviction. “We know what’s true and that’s what should matter.”

Yuugi and his other friends perked up immediately as if a spark had ignited a fire. They gave enthused nods in agreement. “Thank you, Anzu!” Yuugi chirped with a warm smile. The brightness in his deep purple eyes was blinding like summer sun.

Though barely seen, a soft blush crossed her face before she managed a smile back.

“Uh, yeah… thanks for that, Anzu,” Jonouchi replied with a grin of his own. “I needed to hear that. You’re right.” He bent over his desk and began making intricate, careful folds into the paper.

While Yuugi watched his friends, his mind began to wander. His eyes no longer saw the classroom, but now looked upon endless dunes of sand. The confined walls and desks evaporated away like a mirage, revealing himself on a large balcony overlooking a vast kingdom.

Beside him, he felt the slightest touch on his hand. It was a phantom, cold and transparent; a distant visage of life. A small shiver went through Yuugi and he turned his head towards the source.

There, wavering like the speckles of sunrays, stood the great Pharaoh himself. His gold shone as bright stars in the darkest skies. The Eye of Wadjet set proudly on his brow and his dust-colored robes fluttered in the dry desert wind.

His royal purple cape flowed behind him like an elegant bird taking flight. Finally, soft violet eyes turned to address Yuugi and a silent smile crossed his lips.

Yuugi beamed back and reached over to hold the hand that wasn’t there. It flickered much like the hologram projections of a Duel Monster.

Then, abruptly, there was a dull ringing in his ears and Yuugi snapped out of his reverie when the sharp point of paper hit the side of his face. He pursed his lips as the loud sounds of his talking classmates faded back in. He glanced down at the ground, seeing a paper airplane at his feet. The “32%” was partially visible on a wing flap.

“Hey, Yuugi? You doing okay?” Jonouchi asked with a worried frown. “You kinda zoned out there…”

Yuugi let out an embarrassed laugh, feeling cheeks his blossom into a bright blush. He lifted his head towards his friends. “S-sorry!” he stammered. “Was just thinking about him again…”

There was no need to say who he was. Everyone already knew.

The eyes of his friends shone vividly with sympathy and understanding.

“Hey, wanna go get some ice cream after school?” Anzu asked suddenly, a lax grin dusting across her lips.

“Sounds great!” Jonouchi declared loudly. Then, with predictable abruptness came a boisterous growl from his stomach. He flashed a sheepish grin and added, “After some food…?” He flushed briefly. “I’m starving!”

Yuugi couldn’t help but giggle a little at his friend. “Sure. That sounds like fun!” he agreed.

While thinking back to Egypt, time around Yuugi always slowed, but with his friends around, the silence between him and the ghost of memories remained dear to his heart.


End file.
